The Lonely Alicorn
by Malina Comet
Summary: Life for alicorn Malina Comet can be at times difficult, but how can she live after one of her best friends dies, due to her actions? She uses her magic to bring him back to life! But will it be a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

The_ Lonely Alicorn_

_Ever get that feeling of wanting to fly away from home or school and travel all around the world? That's how I feel…all the time. And I bet most beings feel the same way, most probably want to actually fly. Me, I can actually fly, but I just can't fly away like I want to. In order to do that, I would have to leave all the things I love, which probably doesn't matter because beings can love other things, forgetting what they thought they loved. But, in my world, thinking you love something is highly invalid. You either love something, or you hate it, and you can't really hate something…can you?_

_**Chapter one: Daily life**_

It was a lovely summer morning, like it's usually is, as I got up off my bed and grabbed my glasses. I mean, levitated my glasses. As usual, Lola was still asleep, snoring the day away. _Seriously, I woke up because of that racket!_ Anyway, without waking her, even though I wanted to dump water on her, I transported myself out of the bedroom and downstairs. Usually, I don't use my magic for that sort of thing, but I wasn't going to be bothered by Lola for waking her up as I stepped on her crap all over the floor. _She really needs to work on her tidiness skills. _

My mom was down stairs, on the laptop, and my dad was playing a game on our new big screen TV. _Ever since he got that, he's been playing games when I wake up or coming home._I walked past the TV, into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge.

"Hey, where's the orange juice? "

"One of ya probably drank it. I hardly had any," my mom said from the living room.

"Weren't any left when I took a cup, I just took the rest of it."

I looked in the direction of my dad and gave him the evil eye. He only glanced at me, and then looked back at the screen. I wasn't buying his excuse, pretty sure there was at least three cups worth of orange juice, but I only knew one that could of drunken three cups worth of something in twenty minutes. And I swore I threatened her if she did, she was going to pay, guess she didn't take it seriously. I'll get her later; let her sleep with a smug look on her face, dreaming how much of a smart aleck she thinks she was. Instead, I just told my parents I was going to go walk around the Canterlot.

"Better get something to eat while you're out, I ain't cooking none of ya breakfast."

"Yes, mother…" I said in my pettiest voice I could muster.

Then I walked right out the door, laughing, as I heard my dad throw the controller down on the floor in frustration. The sun shined brightly in the sky as I trotted down the path. I looked around. As usual, well dressed ponies sat outside the café, walking with other well dressed ponies or talked about the latest fashions in Canterlot. There were regular; average ponies, but only some. They didn't have anything or only had a few pieces of clothing on. Pretty much like me, the NORMAL ponies. _I probably won't be able to take it anymore. If I hear one pony criticize my hair or asks me where my outfit is, I'll explode._ Instead of walking into a restaurant, having to deal with that crisis, I spread my wings and take off. The cool breeze blows through my mane as I decided to land on a cloud. I looked down on Ponyville. _Canterlot is located on the side of mountain, above Ponyville, while Cloudsdale hangs in the sky above both. Most of the earth ponies live in Ponyville, most unicorns in Canterlot, and only pegasi in Cloudsdale. Kind of like…the higher class and the lower._ I would rather live in Ponyville because THOSE ponies never insult what you wear or talk about your hair or only think about themselves. In school, we learned how Equestria was founded. Pretty messed up of having the earth ponies work and give the pegasi and the unicorns their food for their 'peace agreement'_. __Makes me feel bad for those ponies, I used to hate myself for being a unicorn because I felt like I was a failed species._ Anyway, I spotted Waldo and Beatrice, two of my best friends.

"Hey guys! Bea, up here!"

Beatrice looked up toward me. Her face changed into a huge smile and she waved her hoof at me. I jumped off my cloud and glided toward them…too bad Waldo failed to move out of the way…

**Oof!**

"Ooow! Geez… what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot…," I grumbled.

"Well, that was quite a greeting…," snickered Beatrice.

"**Shut up, Bea,**" Waldo and I muttered. I got off of Waldo, brushed myself off, and helped him up. _Why does this seem to be our usual greeting?_ He nudged me and stuck his tongue out. I returned the favor.

"So, what brings the almighty Malina to crash land out of the sky?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm thirsty, hungery, and quite frankly annoyed today. I was hoping to hang out with you guys, since I have absolutely no friends in Canterlot," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you have Serenity and Luke? You can talk to them, you know."

Ugh, I don't like talking to the Canterlot commoners. I mean, Luke is okay, but whenever I want to be with them, they either ignore me or I can't find them. Plus, Serenity is a natural-born alicorn, so she's cooped up in the castle all day doing borning princess things. I don't formally know who she's related to in order to be a princess and how she was born an alicorn, but I never paid attention to her when she mentions her family. I'm pretty sure it's easy becoming a princess anyway, ever since Twilight Sparkle became an alicorn princess. Haven't seen her in a while, but I'm pretty sure she's busy.

"Have you forgotten that Serenity is a princess? And that Luke is too busy with their relationship to even talk to anypony?" Waldo interupted. "Last time I've seen either one of them was on their date in Cloudsdale, which was two weeks ago. I'm surprised their relationship has lasted for six months."

"Yeah, besides, I hate Canterlot. I've lived their for two years and I'm sick of it. I wish we would move back here so I don't have to deal with those snobby unicorns," I added on. " Those unicorns are the **worst.**"

"Well, what do you expect? You only get that much attention because you're an alicorn, even though a number of them are appearing everywhere," said Beatrice.

"And one of their best students in school, aswell as entertainer. By the way, nice job on the fireworks," concluded Waldo.

I blushed, only to clear my throat and thank him. I'm one of the few unicorns who were born with wings, it rarely happens when you have relative unicorns and pegasi. My sister, Lola, wasn't one of them, with more pegasus genes and looks from my father. I have more of a resemblance with my mother, who has more unicorn blood than my father. I also protect Equestria from oncoming meteors and meteorites from crashing in our atmosphere, it used to be Princess Luna's job, but it's my ability to control space rocks and stuff. After I got my cutiemark, Luna gave me the responsiblity to fulfill my calling and made it into a night showcase. Last night's show was the best since I started as a filly and i"m really proud of myself. Anyway, I'm still hungery.

"Hey, wanna go to Derpy's? I still didn't have breakfast, and I'm craving for a blueberry muffin."

Waldo was thinking about it, looking as goofy as ever, and Beatrice just shrugged.

"I don't mind, I was heading over there anyway for my sencond pair of glasses. She borrowed them for whatever reason," said Beatrice. " What about you, Waldo?"

"Eh, I guess I'll come"

"So you can chow down on twenty muffins like Derpy?" I asked.

"NO! I have unfinished business with her. She owes me a muffin eating contest," he smiled.

I just shook my head and opened my wings and pushed into the air, followed by Beatrice and Waldo. The warm sun shined on my back as I glided over the clouds and dodging Waldo's attempts to throw a cloud at my face. Beatrice jumped on a cloud above him, which sprinkled a little water on his head. I laughed as I flew ahead of them, yelling after them to catch up or I'll eat all the muffins and steal Beatrice's glasses. I forgot all about Canterlot and my thirst, while I flew through clouds, smiling as the wind blew my mane behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A visit**_

"Come on, Waldo! Eat those muffins!"

Beatrice cheered as Waldo ate his 50th muffin. Derpy just glanced at him, smirked, and grabbed her 126th muffin. Beatrice looked at me and winked. Before I clumsily crashed into Waldo earlier, they were making a bet on who would win this muffin eating contest. If Derpy won, Waldo would owe Beatrice money, but if he won, she would owe him twice as much. I disregarded the bet, considering Waldo didn't have a chance to win. Beatrice, Dinky and I were in the kitchen with them and watched them eat those who knows how many muffins on the table. I wasn't allowed to grab any muffin until somepony forfeited, which was nerve-wrecking because I already knew that Derpy was going to win, but Waldo was being stubborn and kept moving on. My stomach growled, commanding me to eat something, I was getting pissed.

"Seriously, just give up, I'm starving,Waldo!"

"Nuh uh! He can take his time, since he's gonna owe me 20 golden bits," Beatrice said, matter of factly.

"Well...I don't care about your little bet. I'm starving, dammit!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Derpy. "Watch your mouth, I don't need Dinky catching on bad words."

I looked down next to me and met Dinky's eyes. She winked at me with a smirk and I smiled. That wasn't the first time she heard me say that word, or any bad word...heh heh...

Waldo chuckled and shoved another muffin in his mouth. I gave him the evil eye, I didn't need him to blow my cover, otherwise, I'd never hear out of it from Derpy again. I've foal-sitted Dinky a couple of times so Derpy could go on her little adventures with Doctor Whooves. _Seriously, one of these days, those two are sooner or later start dating. I've criticized Derpy if they were a couple, but she only blushed and swore that the Doctor has no idea how she feels about him. I should lecture her about telling him. _

Derpy wasn't stopping yet, she ate three muffins in one bite, while Waldo looked like he was about to burst. He's only eaten about a fourth of them compared to Derpy. He was sweating, tired and fat as a grown pig, maybe fatter than a grown cow. I was a little concerned, but then remembered that I haven't had a bite to eat yet, so I decided not to intrude.

"How many more will he eat?" Dinky asked.

"As many before he blows up," I snickered. "Or he'll call it quits when he throws up."

"Hey, what if he did?! Like a giant balloon, POP! Then it would rain blueberry muffins!" laughed Dinky.

Waldo couldn't take it anymore, not that he could since he was still eating muffin#89. He fell backwards on the floor, waving his hooves in the air as if to say 'I give up!'. We all laughed at his attempt to get up, or even talk. Dinky and I cheered, while Beatrice shook her head.

"You should have known you weren't gonna win," Beatrice said, smiling. "Here, you probably need this."

She helped Waldo up and gave him some milk to drink down those muffins. He accepted the offering and drank every last drop, then chuckled to himself. Dinky hugged Waldo and congratulated him for trying. Derpy stuck her tongue out at Waldo and stood up on her hind legs, a look of determination on her face.

"YOU FOOL! NOPONY CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY MUFFIN QUEEN AT HER OWN GAME!" she bellowed. "I AM DITZY DOO HOOVES, MUFFIN EATING CONTEST WINNER!"

We laughed even harder and chanted Derpy's name. I grabbed three blueberry muffins and tried to attempt Derpy's mouthful, but I choked on one of them and kept the other two in my cheeks. Beatrice commented that I looked like an over-grown chipmunk, in which I playfully hit her on the head. Waldo, still not fine after all those muffins, said I looked kinda cute with chipmunk cheeks and more adorable than I usually looked. I blushed and hit him, muttering that I'm always adorable when I eat. Blushing, he then added that he was only joking and said that Dinky was cuter when she ate, which was true. And to demonstrate, she too stuffed muffins in her mouth. Derpy beamed and said that Dinky would always be her adorable, little muffin. Soon, everypony had chipmunk-cheeks and giggled that we were the most random group of ponies we've ever seen. That's what happens when you visit Derpy and Dinky Hooves', and I couldn't have it any other way.

**Wow, second chapter done. I think it's shorter than the first, but loved the idea! I wish I could end it in some other way, but I'm quite happy how this ended. I promise to make the next chapters have non-random events and get on with the suspense!...Ok...maybe some random off-topic events, but it'll still get dramatic!**


End file.
